Non-contact viscous material dispensers are often used to apply minute amounts of viscous materials, e.g., those with a viscosity exceeding fifty centipoise, onto substrates. For example, non-contact viscous material dispensers are used to apply various viscous materials onto electronic substrates like printed circuit boards. Viscous materials applied to electronic substrates include, by way of example and not by limitation, general purpose adhesives, ultraviolet curable adhesives, solder paste, solder flux, solder mask, thermal grease, lid sealant, oil, encapsulants, potting compounds, epoxies, die attach fluids, silicones, RTV, and cyanoacrylates.
Specific applications abound for dispensing viscous materials from a non-contact jetting dispenser onto a substrate. In semiconductor package assembly, applications exist for underfilling, solder ball reinforcement in ball grid arrays, dam and fill operations, chip encapsulation, underfilling chip scale packages, cavity fill dispensing, die attach dispensing, lid seal dispensing, no flow underfilling, flux jetting, and dispensing thermal compounds, among other uses. For surface-mount technology (SMT) printed circuit board (PCB) production, surface mount adhesives, solder paste, conductive adhesives, and solder mask materials may be dispensed from non-contact dispensers, as well as selective flux jetting. Conformal coatings may also be applied selectively using a non-contact dispenser. Generally, the cured viscous materials protect printed circuit boards and mounted devices thereupon from harm originating from environmental stresses like moisture, fungus, dust, corrosion, and abrasion. The cured viscous materials may also preserve electrical and/or heat conduction properties on specific uncoated areas. Applications also exist in the disk drive industry, in life sciences applications for medical electronics, and in general industrial applications for bonding, sealing, forming gaskets, painting, and lubrication.
Jetting dispensers generally may have pneumatic or electric actuators for moving a shaft or tappet repeatedly toward a seat while jetting a droplet of viscous material from an outlet orifice of the dispenser. The electrically actuated jetting dispensers can, more specifically, use a piezoelectric actuator.
The ability to clean a jetting dispenser valve is important to valve performance. In order to achieve proper cleaning, the fluid path to and within the valve should be easily accessible. Many jetting dispenser designs still do not have adequate access to properly clean all required surfaces. Some materials, such as ultraviolet light curable materials, will cure in the fluid path due to heat applied by a heating element associated with the dispenser. Often, the user must disassemble the heating element in some fashion to gain access for cleaning purposes. This requires time and additional tools.
For at least these reasons, it would be desirable to provide a jetting system and method that addresses these and other issues.